El duro proceso de formar una familia
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Simon y Baz se descubren deseando ser padres, algo que parece imposible. Pero, a veces, el universo conspira y las cosas pasan. Nadie les dijo como sería. Regalo de Año Nuevo para HikariCaelum.


_Ame este libro desde la primera vez que lo leí, y no puedo decir que haya sido una sorpresa para mí cuando me entere que a la hermosísima y talentosísima HikariCaelum también le había encantado. Así que tampoco fue de sorprender cuando, por azares del destino, nos tocamos la una a la otra en un intercambio de regalos escribiéramos algo de este fandom. ¡Espero que te guste!_

 **El duro proceso de formar una familia**

Cuando Baz volvió a abrir los ojos, después de lo que él pensó había sido un simple parpadeo, Micah tenía un anillo que en lugar de diamantes tenía una canasta de frutas miniatura en el dedo. Penny ya le había dicho que planeaba parar el tiempo cuando le propusiera matrimonio a su novio, pero aun así le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Pero, cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa que mostraba claramente todos sus colmillos se instaló en su cara.

Simon lo noto.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. La pareja de la mesa de al lado se veía un poco confusa ante su repentina emoción, pero a ellos no les importo. Pidieron champaña, aunque Micah no toma, e incluso un pequeño pastel. Eso era digno de celebrarse.

-0-0-0-

Simon se sentía como un total inútil mientras continuaba buscando anillos en internet. Había encontrado uno con forma de dragón bastante lindo, pero estaba bastante lejos de su presupuesto. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que debía buscar era un anillo, quizás Baz estaba esperando que le diera un reloj o algo así. ¿Acaso no era la tradición que el hombre recibe un reloj después de comprometerse? Pero, cuando los dos son hombres… ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Alguien toco el timbre de su departamento, el cual se sentía aterradoramente vacío desde que Penny se había mudado con su nuevo esposo solo dos semanas atrás. Así que Simon se apresuró a cerrar la página y fue a abrir.

Baz lo esperaba con una venda para cubrirle los ojos. Simon estaba a punto de protestar, pero su novio estiro un dedo y lo puso sobre sus labios.

—Cierra esa linda boca tuya por un rato y confía en mí. ¿De acuerdo, Elegido?

—No me llames Elegido— se quejó él, pero hizo lo que le pedía de todos modos.

Después de lo que le parecieron décadas, finalmente le quito la venda de los ojos. Simon estaba bastante seguro de que eso debía ser un sueño o habían retrocedido en el tiempo a la época en la que aún era el mago más poderoso que había existido, porque estaban en el espacio.

—No te emociones Snow, es solo una ilusión óptica, en realidad estamos en el último piso de un rascacielos.

—¿No se necesita muchísima magia para lograr esto?

—Por suerte tengo muchísima magia— respondió Baz con una sonrisa arrogante—. Y Penny me ayudo.

Simon se detuvo un momento a observar todo, era bastante similar a la vez que Baz había cantado la canción de la estrella y los había transportado al espacio y regresado a su habitación en Watford sin siquiera tocar su varita.

Su novio se acercó a abrazarlo por atrás y entonces un fuerte viento se desato haciendo que la sensación de estar justo en medio del universo se hiciera más fuerte. Era como encontrarse completamente a la deriva pero, al mismo tiempo, anclado y seguro al lado de Baz.

—Cada mañana, desde que tengo memoria, cuando me despierto, me encuentro a mí mismo eligiéndote— le empezó a decir Baz muy bajito, como si estuvieran rodeados de personas y solo quisiera que él lo escuchara—. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, te elegía como mi enemigo, pero también te elegía como el centro de mi universo. Ahora, te elijo como mi amigo, y como mi pareja. Te elijo como a ese chico que es algo molesto, pero sin el que mi vida tiene un vacío. Te elijo, Simon Snow, hoy y siempre.

Una corriente de aire golpeo la espalda del chico, Baz ya no estaba abrazándolo. Así que se giró para verlo y ahí estaba: hincado con una pequeña caja de terciopelo entre sus manos.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Simon en ese momento. Alivio, porque ya no tendría que ser el que le pidiera matrimonio. Sorpresa, porque el anillo que brillaba dentro de la caja era bastante similar al que le había gustado del dragón. Emoción, porque… ¡rayos! El hombre que amaba le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

La expresión de Baz se iba haciendo cada vez menos luminosa. Y fue entonces cuando Simón se dio cuenta que aún no había dado una respuesta. Por lo que se hinco enfrente de su novio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a asentir con la cabeza mientras pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.

—Sí Baz… Claro que quiero.

Se inclinó y lo besó.

-0-0-0-

La boda fue sencilla, pero elegante. Nada que ver con la alegre y llena de magia que tuvo Penny, pero lo suficientemente cómoda y agradable considerando el número de aterradores Grimm que estuvieron presentes.

La mayoría de la familia de Baz aún no terminaba de hacerse de la idea de que el hijo de la gran Natasha Pitch estuviera saliendo con Simon.* Pero aun así se presentaron en la boda con sus ridículamente costosas ropas, felicitaron diplomáticamente a la pareja y la selección de vino, y se marcharon sin pena ni gloria. Por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse mucho por ellos.

Para Baz lo único importante era que Simon estaba a su lado y que ya no tenía por qué reservarse para sí sus sentimientos nunca más. Había pasado por un infierno para conseguirlo, pero ahora tenía su propio final feliz. Y, lo mejor de todo, este final no era más que un nuevo inició.

-0-0-0-

Estar casado con Baz era mucho menos sexi de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Pero era reconfortante, cómodo y, a pesar de que la piel de su esposo estaba continuamente fría, acogedoramente cálido.

Simon tenía recargada la cabeza sobre el pecho de Baz y jugaba con una de sus manos mientras Penny hablaba sin parar desde el otro lado de la pantalla de la computadora. Él en verdad la extrañaba, pero pronto irían a visitarla a EUA, justo a tiempo para el nacimiento del bebé.

—Y su madre continua diciendo que no ve el problema. Pero, en serio, no puede esperar que me conforme dejando que mi hijo estudie en una de las escuelas de por aquí, cuando hay una mucho mejor educación ahí en casa— se quejaba su mejor amiga, a la que el embarazo se empezaba a hacer notorio a pesar de la larga distancia.

—Penny, aun no nace— le recuerdo—. ¿No deberías estar preocupándote por la cuna y no en donde va a estudiar?

—Mi madre me enviara una de las cunas viejas de la casa. Aparte la educación es muy importante.

—Ella no puede dejar que vaya a una escuela que NO sea Watford— la secundó Baz.

—¿Ves? ¡Él me entiende!

Simon rodo los ojos y continúo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su esposo. Cuando esos dos se unían, no había fuerza capaz de detenerlos. Así que se conformó con escucharlos hablar sobre el niño que venía en camino. Que si era conveniente o no ponerle un segundo nombre, si debían pintar la habitación de morado o de verde, que sí estaba bien leerle en voz alta los libros que ella quería leer o sí tenían que ser forzosamente infantiles…

-0-0-0-

Simon veía la pálida espalda de Baz, le gustaba la línea de la columna, y como está la partía a la mitad.

—¿Quieres uno, no es así? — le pregunto finalmente, le había estado dando vueltas durante toda la semana.

—Si te refieres a un beso, claro que quiero— respondió Baz caminando hasta él para besarlo antes de continuar poniéndose la piyama.

—No. Un hijo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, pero amaban pasar tiempo con el bebé de Penny. Y cuando ella y Micah necesitaban un descanso, no tenían problema con bañarlo, darle de comer o incluso cambiarle los pañales.

—Sí bueno, estudie economía, no bilogía, pero estoy bastante seguro de que dos hombres no pueden hacer un bebé— contesto Baz un poco menos animado de lo que debería.

El silencio regresó. Simon no quería que sonara como si Baz no fuera suficiente para él. Solo llevaban dos años de casados, en ese punto no se supone que las parejas empiecen a buscar algo que llene un vacío. Pero es que no era como si Simon sintiera un vacío, y sabía que Baz tampoco, simplemente había visto como miraba a Uriel (el hijo de Penny) y la forma brusca pero tierna con la que jugaba con sus hermanas cuando iban de visita.* Y se había descubierto a si mismo deseando darle a un niño la vida y la familia que él no había podido tener. Pero eran dos hombres, y no había que ser un experto en biología para saber que los bebés no se hacían así.

-0-0-0-

Baz se había sentido como un maldito cuando noto como la emoción se apagaba de los ojos de su esposo. El solo hecho de proponerlo había sido una tontería, y solo habían bastado un par de días para que ambos se dieran cuenta. Adoptar no era una opción.

Un niño "normal" significaría alejarse del mundo de la magia. Por lo tanto de la familia de Baz, y de Penny. Lo que también arruinaría las aspiraciones profesionales de Baz, que aspiraba a formar parte del aquelarre prontamente. Y eso sin mencionar el cuidado especial que deberían tomar para evitar que se enterara de que uno de sus padres era un vampiro, o de que por accidente le viera las alas o la cola al otro.

Se tomaron las manos por un rato, mientras miraban en silencio al vacío, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

-0-0-0-

Esther y Raquel se le lanzaron a Simon en cuanto llegaron. Ellas habían sido las primeras en aceptarlo como parte de la familia, probablemente porque desde la primera navidad que recuerdan él ya estaba ahí. Aparte de que habían escuchado a su hermana mayor hablar de que había sido el mago más poderoso que nunca hubiera existido y tenía alas. ¿Y quién no querría llevarse bien con el único humano con alas en el mundo?

Es año era su primero en Watford, y al parecer tenían mucho que contarle. Baz simplemente sonrío mientras subía sus maletas a la habitación de invitados. Amaba a sus hermanas, pero dejaría que su esposo se encargara de ellas un rato.

Cuando entro a su habitación se encontró con su hermana Mordelia sentada en su cama, lo que normalmente significaría que él le reclamara por la obvia violación a su privacidad que implica eso. Sin embargo, parecía realmente nerviosa, se retorcía las manos sobre su falda, y sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien, Mordelia?

Su hermana menor uso eso como detonante y corrió a abrazarlo como rara vez lo hacía.

—Tenía que decirte primero, a mis papás no les gustara saberlo.

—¿Qué hiciste Mordelia?

—¡Yo nada, lo juro!

Baz la apartó un poco del abrazo para poder verla a los ojos.

—Entonces. ¿Qué pasa?

Su hermanita volvió a mirar al suelo, pero Baz hizo que regresará su vista a él. Era una Grimm, los Grimm son fuertes.

—Mi compañera de habitación, ella esta…

-0-0-0-

Los magos no abandonan a sus hijos, la magia es demasiado valiosa. Pero…

—¡Simon!

El nombrado y las gemelas voltearon a verlo a la vez. Baz intentaba contener su sonrisa, era un tema serio y definitivamente no alegre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus deseos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Se reunieron Simon, Baz, su padre, su madrastra y Mordelia en la sala. Ella volvió a contar su historia. El cómo su compañera de habitación, que también era su mejor amiga, había quedado embarazada y el padre era un normal.

Se sentía culpable porque siempre la solapaba cuando se escapaba de la escuela para verlo. Su amiga, Beatriz, solo tenía quince años, igual que Mordelia, y el chico estaba a punto de cumplir veintidós. Los padres de Beatriz querían demandar al normal, pero aun no era una decisión tomada. Lo que sí, es que la niña no quería conservar al bebé. Jamás podría continuar la escuela, lo que sería una inmensa vergüenza para su familia, sobre todo considerando que era hija única. Abortar, por supuesto, era inimaginable. Y, aunque abandonar un bebé mágico no era una opción, darlo en adopción a una pareja mágica que no tuviera hijos quizás… quizás…

-0-0-0-

La amiga de Mordelia era insoportable, al menos dentro de la opinión de Baz. Pero se mantuvo con una actitud lo más políticamente correcta que le fue posible. Después de todo, era la madre de quien esperaban sería su hijo.

—¿Así que ustedes quieren adoptar al… bebé?— preguntó la abuela del producto.

—Sí señora— respondió Simón, que se mantenía rígido en su lugar.

A diferencia de Beatriz, cuya expresión no era otra que de fastidio y molestia, su madre simplemente parecía cansada.

—Mi hija me dijo que ella está de acuerdo, y al final la decisión será siempre suya. Pero, creo que sería importante aclarar algunas cuestiones antes.

—Por supuesto señora. Estamos dispuestos a responder cualquier pregunta— dijo Baz, mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposo, esperando que eso lo calmara.

—Bien. Primero lo más importante. ¿Por qué están interesados en ser padres?

—Bueno. Consideramos que la crianza de un niño es muy importante y…

Simon levanto una mano para hacer callar a su esposo. Baz lo miro sorprendido, pero hizo caso.

—¿Por qué quiso ser madre usted?— preguntó Simon, y entonces Baz supuso que ya lo había arruinado— Creo que es sencillo. ¿No es así? Todos queremos dejar algo, una marca en el camino. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el ser padre o madre, es algo más halla que otra relación. Y, en este caso, también es un poco de tener una pequeña criaturita a quien amar inmensamente junto a otra persona a la que también amas. No sé si me explico. Yo nunca tuve un padre o una madre que…

Ahora fue el turno de la madre de Beatriz de hacerlo callar. Una sonrisa de genuina ternura pintada en su rostro.

-0-0-0-

Simon no quiso saber el sexo del bebé. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. De todos modos, invariablemente de lo que fuera, sabía que él y Baz estarían felices. En cambio, Baz si quiso, y aunque le costó mucho mantuvo el secreto para su esposo.

Eso sí, se presentaron juntos en cada uno de los ultrasonidos, tomados de la mano y preguntándole miles de cosas a las enfermeras y los doctores, que al inició no entendían que hacían ahí.

Pintaron la habitación de azul. Porque decidieron que era un color tranquilo y lo suficientemente bueno, independientemente de sí era niño o niña. Compraron ropa que se viera cómoda, no importaría lo que usara siempre sería hermoso (o hermosa) para ellos, y la comodidad siempre estaba primero. También gastaron una cantidad inmensa en juguetes, los más adorables que encontraron, más porque a ellos les gustaban, que porque creyeran que a un bebé en verdad le fueran a importar.

Todo parecía tan irreal. Habían estado tan cerca de la muerte tantas veces que el simple hecho de seguir respirando ya era impresionante, estar juntos parecía casi un sueño y, ahora, tener la oportunidad de formar una familia, definitivamente era más mágico que las alas de Simon.

-0-0-0-

Beatriz decidió que no quería verla. Pero, su madre, tomo a la niña durante un par de minutos antes de entregársela a los dos orgullosos nuevos padres.

—Es igualita a mí— murmuro antes de dejarla ir para siempre.

Baz estiró los brazos para acunarla con cuidado. Ya había cargado bebés antes, muchas veces antes, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas. Ella no era solo un bebé, ella era _su_ bebé, suya y de Simon. Los ojos de este se llenaron de lágrimas de ternura ante tal imagen. Mientras que la que pudo ser su abuela se alejaba con una sonrisa triste.

Simon y Baz habían discutido mucho sobre cuál sería el nombre correcto. Al fin se lo habían sorteado y habían quedado en que si era niña Simon lo elegiría, y si era niño el honor era de Baz (lo que para él resulto ser bastante injusto, en vista de que ya sabía que no era un niño). Después de ese trato, Simon había incursionado en decenas de libros de nombres para bebé para finalmente decidirse por uno bastante simple y que era parte de una pequeña "broma privada" entre él y Baz: Julieta. Para el apellido había sido más sencillo; sería una Pitch, que tenían mucho más legado que los desconocidos Snow, y Baz (y el padre de este) no cederían.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Juliet…— y, en ese momento, la bebé empezó a llorar.

-0-0-0-

Simon estaba seguro de que su hija debía tener el peor temperamento que nunca había existido. Baz, por otra parte, le repetía constantemente que no había conocido a Mordelia cuando era más pequeña. Aun así, debía admitir, se sentía mucho más agotado que cuando su hermanita lloraba a la mitad de la noche. Pero era de esperarse, después de todo ahora era su turno de levantarse a intentar averiguar que le sucedía.

La primera vez que se la enseñaron Penny por la cámara web, ella la comparo con un increíblemente adorable diablillo. La genética había sido agraciada con ella y le había dado un cabello rojo fuego, igual al de su abuela biológica, una piel del color de la nieve y unos bonitos ojos cafés que Simon estaba seguro se volvían rojizos cuando estaba enojada (lo que era prácticamente siempre).

—¿Cómo quieren que no esté siempre de mal humor si la tienen como si fuera un niño?— les reclamó en una ocasión Penny, al ver la ropa con la que la traían, la cual ellos categorizaban como cómoda.

—Déjalos, es una bebé. No se da cuenta de cómo esta vestida— los defendió Micah mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El grito de un niño pequeño se escuchó y rápidamente Micah volvió a ponerse de píe para ir a ver lo que había pasado.

—Aunque no lo crean van a extrañar esta etapa pronto. Van a dormir mejor después, pero en cuanto empiece a caminar no van a tener descansó durante el día— les aseguró su amiga.

Julieta que hasta ese momento había estado tranquilamente dormida en el espació de sillón al costado de ellos empezó a gritar como posesa. Seguido se preguntaban como algo tan pequeño podía hacer tanto ruido.

-0-0-0-

Simon se dejó caer contra el pecho de su esposo mientras los dos veían a su hija dormir plácidamente en su cuna. Era duro ser padres, mucho más de lo que hubieran esperado, pero valía cada segundo.

—Finalmente…— suspiro Baz— Hay que correr a la habitación antes de que despierte.

Simon le enarco una ceja y Baz rodo los ojos divertido.

—No te emociones Snow, estoy demasiado cansado.

—¿Algún día dejaras de llamarme Snow?

—Tú participaste en la decisión de que ambos conservaríamos nuestro apellido, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte.

Ahora fue el turno de Simon de rodar los ojos. Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano a su habitación cuando un fuerte grito los detuvo.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Julieta empezó a caminar, estaban seguros de que se volverían locos. Baz ya no podía llevarla a Watford, donde ahora trabajaba como parte de la junta directiva, porque antes de que se diera cuenta se terminaba tele transportando a las catacumbas o al salón de latín, nunca lograron descubrir como hacía eso. Y Simon, que se la pasaba de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde en una oficina, tampoco podía cuidarla. Así que tomaron la horrible decisión de enviarla a una guardería.

El primer día, cuando Baz salió de su trabajo y fue a recogerla, la encargada no dejo de felicitarlo por lo bien portada que era su hija. Al parecer no había dado ningún problema, había comido adecuadamente y jugado con un conejo de peluche todo el día.

En el momento en el que Baz entro al pequeño salón donde estaba su hija, esta grito tan fuerte que hizo llorar a un par de sus compañeros mientras iba corriendo a abrazar las piernas de uno de sus padres.

-0-0-0-

—Entonces… ¿Entiendes por qué tienes dos papás y no un papá y una mamá?

—¡Son gays!

Simon y Baz miraron sorprendidos a su hija de tres años. Ni siquiera sabían que ella conocía esa palabra.

—Sí… ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?— le preguntó Baz con calma, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y sabes que tengo yo, que el papi de ninguna de tus amigas tendrá?

—¿Pecas?

—No, las pecas si podrás encontrarlas.

Julieta frunció el ceño mucho y se puso tan roja que sus padres empezaron a preocuparse… Hasta que su cara brillo en el entendimiento.

—¡Alas y cola!

—Sí… solo papá Simon tiene alas y cola— le confirmó Baz—. Y eso significa que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede enterarse. ¿Está claro Julieta?

La pequeña niña abrió su boca para protestar, pero al ver la seriedad de sus padres volvió a cerrarla. Ella era una niña muy lista, y sabía cuándo sus padres no iban a ceder a sus berrinches.

—Sí…

-0-0-0-

Simon no podía dormir bien esa noche. Una fuerte tormenta se desataba en la calle y el trabajo había sido bastante estresante las últimas semanas. Así que cambió de posición por enésima vez justo cuando un rayo ilumino la habitación mostrando una figura parada al lado de su cama. Simon se levantó sobresaltado esforzándose por no gritar.

La figura dio un paso para acercarse más a su cama y entonces reconoció la piyama verde de lunares y la almohada de corazón que cargaba con ella.

—No puedo dormir…— murmuro Julieta que tenía su cabello revuelto, el ceño fruncido y los ojos cansados.

—Papá tampoco— le contestó Simon con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría las cobijas para que ella se metiera en ellas.

La niña lo hizo y él la envolvió con sus alas, "protegiéndola" de la tormenta. Un par de minutos después, los dos estaban plácidamente dormidos.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Johanna, la más joven de las hermanas de Baz, anunció que quería pasar parte de sus vacaciones con su compañera de habitación en lugar de con su familia, el padre de Baz se dio cuenta de que sus niñas ya estaban creciendo. Las gemelas estaban a punto de iniciar su último año en Watford, Mordelia ya tenía la edad de Baz cuando se casó con Simon, y había descubierto a Johanna tomando más de lo que él nunca lo había hecho. Entonces, decidió organizar una salida a unas aguas termales con su familia, antes de que todas decidieran dejar el nido.

Julieta amaba a sus tías. Sobre todo a Mordelia, que al ya tener un trabajo, pero aun vivir con sus padres, se encargaba de consentirla constantemente. Así que les lloro a sus papás para que la dejaran dormir en la misma habitación en la que estarían ellas. A Simon no le gustaba la idea, pero termino cediendo, después de todo eso significaría unas bellas noches de descanso y tiempo a solas con Baz.

Era la primera vez que tenían unas verdaderas vacaciones desde que había llegado Julieta. La colegiatura era monstruosamente cara, y como ella se mareaba en el coche lo más lejos que habían llegado era al zoológico.

Una mañana Baz se encontraba recostado en un camastro cuando su hermana la más grande se recostó a su lado.

—Vaya compañera de cuarto más interesante me enviaste— le comento de manera juguetona.

—¿Y qué dices? ¿Te recuerda a tus días con Beatriz?

El nombre le supo extraño en sus labios. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin que él y Simon lo usaran, y Julieta no sabía nada de su madre biológica. No había preguntado, y no pensaban hablarle de ella hasta entonces.

—No— contesto Mordelia apartándose el flequillo de la cara—. Me recuerda a ti.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara. Entonces un muy enojado Simon llego.

—Dijiste que era buena idea— le reclamo mientras agarraba con cuidado los hombros de su hija, que estaba casi tan roja como su pelo.

—Arde papá— lloriqueo Julieta mientras uno de sus padres le tocaba la cara para asegurarse de que no era fiebre.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Al parecer, una de tus hermanas le dijo que no había problema si salía de la habitación sin protector solar— gruño Simon mientras apretaba con más fuerza los hombros de Julieta haciendo que gritara—. Lo siento, nena.

Baz fulminó con la mirada a Mordelia que levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Yo le dije a las gemelas que se aseguraran que se preparara bien para la alberca.

Esas dos pagarían.

-0-0-0-

Había una sola cosa que Julieta quería para su cumpleaños número ocho, y eso era una mascota. Había estado rogándoles por una desde que tenía memoria, pero ellos no creían que fuera una buena idea. Aunque Baz jamás dañaría a su familia, secretamente temía que en un momento de necesitad terminara por chuparle la sangre a la mascota de su hija.

Pero después de haber tenido una seria conversación con Julieta, donde finalmente le admitió que era un vampiro, y ella como toda respuesta contesto que ya lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, no hubo muchas objeciones que pudieran dar. Lo que sí, es que nunca lograron sacarle como descubrió lo del vampirismo de Baz.

Ya en la tienda de mascotas, Simon y Baz se detuvieron a ver los gatos. Simon miro con una sonrisa a uno pequeño negro, pensando en lo irónico que sería que su pequeña brujita fuera dueña de un gato negro.

—¡Ya la elegí! ¡Ya la elegí!— exclamó Julieta mientras corría hasta sus padres para tomarlos de la mano y arrastrarlos hasta el fondo de la tienda a la sección de reptiles— ¡Quiero esa!— anunció señalando una pitón real amarilla que les enseño la lengua, Julieta también le enseñó la suya de regreso— ¿No es adorable?

La palabra que Simon y Baz usarían para describir a esa serpiente, definitivamente no era adorable. Pero después de preguntarle al encargado por las características del animal descubrieron que era relativamente fácil de cuidar y bastante longeva. Aparte de que, al ser de sangre fría, se le facilitarían las cosas a Baz. Lo llamo Anguis.

-0-0-0-

Después de que Mordelia se casó, las navidades en casa de los Grimm cambiaron bastante, principalmente por qué ella decidió que ahora las pasaría con la familia de su esposo. La noticia afecto más a Julieta de lo que Simon y Baz lo hubieran esperado, sobre todo considerando que ella había sido la más emocionada durante la boda.

Julieta y Johanna pasaron todo el tiempo antes de la cena de navidad enfurruñadas en el sillón, soltando de vez en cuando comentarios sobre la importancia de la familia y no abandonarla. Algo que secretamente hizo sonreír a Simon.

Una vez acabada la cena, ya en su habitación, sus dos padre tuvieron una conversación sería sobre aceptar que cuando uno crece debe aprender a encontrar su camino, pero que eso no significaba que estuvieran abandonando a su familia. Incluso le propusieron quedarse hasta Año Nuevo en la casa de sus abuelos, en lugar de ir a pasárselo con la familia de Penny como siempre lo hacían, para que así pudiera ver a Mordelia que llegaría por esas fechas.

—¿Y perderme el resumen de Uriel de su primer semestre en Watford?— les pregunto ella, con una expresión entre asombrada y asustada— Ni loca. Si quieren, ustedes pueden quedarse, pero yo pasare el año nuevo donde siempre.

-0-0-0-

Julieta sonrío ampliamente mientras les mostraba a sus padres su versión de un demonio para Noche de Brujas, su último antes de que ella empezara a estudiar para ser una verdadera bruja. Ella lucía bien, si le preguntabas a cualquiera de sus padres ella siempre luciría bien, pero había algo que no les convencía.

—Por Cromwell ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?— pregunto Baz antes de que su esposo pudiera detenerlo.

—Me dijeron que podía coloreármelo para Noche de Brujas, el año pasado también lo hice— alego Julieta.

—Sí pero el año pasado era… tú sabes, no era un color natural, se notaba que era parte del disfraz— se intentó explicar Simon—. Pero ahora…

—¿No les gusta? Es que pensaba que podría empezar a llevarlo así cuando entrara a Watford.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. Desde que Penny le había enseñado el truco para poder cambiarse el cabello de color cada que quisiera, y deshacerlo cuando se cansara de él, técnica que a ella le había tomado años de práctica, Julieta había buscado cualquier pretexto para usarlo. Sus padres no solían darle permiso muy seguido, así que cuando lo hacían se aseguraba de aprovecharlo para ponerse los colores más raros: azules y morados metálicos. Pero ahora no era nada más que un aburrido café.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? ¡Tu cabello es precioso!— exclamó Baz sorprendido.

—Pensé… que eso me ayudaría a llamar un poco menos la atención.

Simon entendía a lo que se refería, a él ya le había tocado pasar por eso en su momento. Pero también era bastante consiente de que él no había necesitado de un cabello tan llamativo como el de su hija para que todos lo voltearan a ver como el niño raro.

—Julieta Pitch Snow, tú vas a llamar la atención, quieras o no. Así que hazte un favor y no intentes evitarlo. Eres fuerte, eres una Pitch, y pase lo que pase eres lo suficientemente buena y mejor. ¿Entiendes?— le dijo el más alto de sus padres mientras la agarraba de los hombros, ella asintió— Hagamos un trato, ve todo el primer año con tu cabello natural, y después puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí papá.

Baz sonrío y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de soltarla.

—Bueno. ¿Por qué no vas por Anguis para que podamos salir a pedir dulces?

-0-0-0-

Baz le acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde por milésima vez mientras Simon se encargaba de volver a asegurarse de que llevaba todo lo necesario en su maleta. Aunque bien podría irse sin una, encontraría todo lo necesario en Watford.

A Baz lo tenía tranquilo saber que él también se encontraría en el edificio, la mayoría del tiempo, pero al ser su trabajo puramente administrativo se mantenía recluido en una oficina. Por lo que probablemente jamás la vería, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, eso seguramente sería lo mejor.

—¿Estarás bien ahí?— le preguntó Baz sin dejar en paz su cabello que usaba bastante corto en los últimos meses.

—Papá, aun pasare un rato más con ustedes antes de que me dejen en la escuela— le recordó Julieta, él decidió ignorarla.

—Tienes un celular, cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquiera, puedes marcarnos. ¿Lo sabes?— la madre de Penny permitió los celulares en cuanto se convirtió en directora, y si en ese momento Baz lo agradeció porque le permitía comunicarse con Simon, ahora lo hacía aún más.

—No es como que vaya a irme para siempre— dijo su hija poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Julieta…— la reprendió Simon.

—Sí, los llamare si me pasa cualquier cosa.

—Ya sea buena o mala.

—Ya sea buena o mala.

La niña puso los ojos en blanco una vez más antes de estirar sus brazos para que sus dos padres la abrazaran. Ellos lo hicieron y ella sonrió, los iba a extrañar mucho.

-0-0-0-

—Hola nena. ¿Cómo estás?— le pregunto Simon a su hija mientras volvía a checar unos números sobre calidad del aire que le habían mandado.

—Bien, todo aquí es genial es solo…— Julieta suspiro audiblemente por el teléfono, haciendo que su padre dejara inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— la cuestiono claramente preocupado.

—No es nada. Soló que unos chicos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre mí. Que soy la primer bebé con magia en ser abandonada, que si mi verdadero padre era un normal y que si debía haber algo realmente mal en mí para que mi madre me regalara…

Simon también suspiro, no podía decir que le sorprendiera.

—¿Y tú has contestado a algunas de esas cosas?

—Solo a algunas— respondió ella—. Se empezaron a burlar más, pero una maestra detuvo a los que lo estaban haciendo. Los hubiera golpeado, pero eran de cuarto año.

—Julieta, no te metas en peleas por favor.

—¡Pero tú y papá siempre lo hacían!

—¡Eso no significa que este bien!

Un silencio se formó a través del teléfono, pero no era incómodo.

—¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre que haga algo?— le pregunto Simon.

—No, estoy bien. He encontrado personas bastante agradables y de todos modos soy una Pitch, los Pitch no nos rendimos tan fácilmente.

—Por supuesto que no, no lo hacen— sonrío él y estaba seguro de que ella lo notaría al otro lado del teléfono—. Mi almuerzo empieza en un par de horas. ¿Quieres que hablemos entonces? Porque yo debo regresar a trabajar y algo me dice que tú aun tienes clases.

—En realidad tengo que ir a probar para el equipo de fútbol así que… ¿Te molesta si hablamos hasta en la noche?

—Claro que no. ¿Fútbol? Creía que no te gustaba tanto.

Julieta jugaba, por supuesto, con los niños de su primaria y con el hijo de Penny, pero siempre había dicho que solo era un pasatiempo.

—Dije que voy a probar, no que sería futbolista… ¿Saludas a Anguis de mi parte?

—Sobre eso, tú ya…— le empezó a decir con un tono falsamente solemne.

—¡¿Le paso algo?!— exclamo Julieta asustada cuando escucho las risas de su papá a través del teléfono— Eres cruel.

Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Julieta rogo una y otra vez para que la dejaran ir a pasar navidad en Estados Unidos con la familia de Penny, no fue difícil para Simon suponerlo. A ella definitivamente le gustaba Uriel. Él no era precisamente un padre celoso, y el hecho de que fuera el hijo de su mejor amiga lo hacía sentirse bastante tranquilo.

En cambio, a Baz le costó un poco más notarlo. O simplemente era que estaba en negación a que su pequeña niña de fuerte carácter hubiera caído ante el extraño niño con aspiraciones de artista. Sin embargo, un par de días después de que Julieta viajara sola por primera vez, Penny les envío una foto de ella en la nieve. Con trabajos la reconocieron, entonces fue demasiado obvió.

El día que regreso a simple vista parecía ser la misma que se había ido una semana y media antes, pero había algo en la forma que sonreía claramente distinto.

Una vez llegaron a casa la sentaron en el sillón listos para tener "la charla".

—¡Uriel es simplemente mi mejor amigo!— exclamó ella en cuanto vio por donde iba la cosa.

Poco después huyo a su habitación alegando que debía alimentar a Anguis.

-0-0-0-

Julieta no era tan poderosa como lo era Baz, y mucho menos que como lo llego a ser Simon. Había causado más de un pequeño incendio en su habitación en el primer año, al intentar jugar con fuego como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba aburrido, y aunque lo deseara con mucha fuerza si no se concentraba no lograba hacer magia.

Pero todo lo que no le venía de manera natural lo compensaba con mucha práctica y el riguroso "entrenamiento" que se había encargado Baz de que tuviera. Conocía hechizos que se encontraban casi en desuso, y entendía perfectamente el porqué de cada uno de ellos (eso sin mencionar la forma correcta de pronunciarlos para que fueran más efectivos). Jamás había sacado menos de un 10 en latín o un 9.6 en cualquier otra asignatura. Así que si había de algo que nadie, jamás, se atrevería a molestarla era de su capacidad de hacer magia.

Pero un idiota se había atrevido a hacerlo, y ahora estaban ambos en la oficina de Baz, el nuevo subdirector de Watford.

—Así que… ¿Quién de ustedes dos me explicara porque empezaron una pelea en los pasillos?— preguntó él, intentando ignorar la pequeña hinchazón que se había formado en la barbilla de su hija.

—Ella claramente la empezó. Pero por supuesto que usted no me hará caso— dijo el chico con el que se había peleado Julieta.

Er casi tan alto que ella, a pesar de ser un par de años más joven. Estaba en su primer año en Watford y aunque Baz no había sospechado nada al leer su apellido cuando le dieron el informe, ahora que lo veía era bastante obvio. El mismo cabello rojo, solo que un par de tonos más claro, la piel pálida y la forma que fruncía las cejas (la cual él siempre había creído había copiado de sus tías), ese chico era biológicamente el primo de Julieta.

—Joven Ethans, ya me informaron que fue ella la que inició la pelea, pero eso no lo exime de haber golpeado también. Así que me gustaría que me dejaran entender por qué— respondió Baz, lo más diplomáticamente que pudo.

—¡Porqué está loca y yo tenía que defenderme! ¿Qué no es muy obvio?

—Me gustaría escuchar la versión de la señorita Pitch, si me permite— miró de manera amenazante al adolescente que se encogió en su asiento con un escalofrío.

—Efectivamente, yo empecé la pelea— inició su explicación Julieta—. Pero fue porque el joven Ethans me ataco verbalmente sin razón alguna.

El nombrado abrió la boca para defenderse, pero basto una mirada del padre de la niña para que volviera a cerrarla.

—Continúe por favor.

—Estaba practicando algunos hechizos con mi compañera de habitación en el área verde cuando el joven, y cito textualmente, dijo: "Vaya desperdicio de magia. Huerfanita asquerosa. Eres tan mala en esto, que ahora entiendo por qué mi tía decidió abandonarte." Posteriormente mi compañera de habitación le pidió que se retractara y él contesto, vuelvo a citar textualmente: "¿Y quién me lo pide? Segura que alguien tan mediocre como ella. No solo fuiste justamente abandonada, necesitas que otras personas peleen tus peleas." Lo golpee para que viera que no necesito que nadie pelee por mí.

Baz se esforzó por mantener su expresión neutral. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho su hija, pero tampoco podía negar que en sus épocas de estudiante él era capaz de pelearse con el otro padre de ella por mucho menos.

—Bueno, joven Ethans. En vista de lo sucedido, y porque este es su primer problema desde que entro a esta institución, hace dos semanas, se ira con una advertencia y le será notificado a sus padres. Pero en caso de que vuelva a ofender a la señorita Pitch durante lo que queda de su vida escolar dentro de Watford, las consecuencias serán mucho más graves. ¿Esta entendido?

Él asintió haciendo pucheros.

—En cambio usted, señorita Pitch. No ha causado problemas desde que entro a esta institución y ha mostrado ser una estudiante sobresaliente. Sin embargo no podemos ignorar el hecho de que golpeara a un estudiante menor, así que tendrá un par de días de suspensión empezando por mañana. También espero que tenga una conversación sería con sus padres al respecto.

-0-0-0-

El primer día de detención fue bastante tenso. Julieta sabía que sus padres se habían peleado por su culpa, así que la "conversación sería" que se suponía debía tener con ellos no se dio. Así que paso su tiempo escuchando música, pintándose las uñas y dibujándose cosas en las manos. Ella siempre se había considerado una buena hija. Sus padres siempre le decían que acercarse a ella cuando estaba de mala humor era un suicidio, pero nunca había hecho nada más que azotar puertas y gruñir un poco hasta ahora.

El segundo día fue _el día._ Baz fue a comprar café "de verdad" (no el soluble que le había dado por comprar a Simon últimamente) a una cafetería cercana, aunque en realidad él era el único que tomaría café, para Simon y ella había comprado una de esas costosas tizanas. Ambos habían decidido tomarse el día en el trabajo para estar con ella, lo que definitivamente debía significar algo malo.

—¿Sabes de que queremos hablar?— le pregunto Simon con calma.

—Sobre mi pelea en la escuela— respondió ella.

—En realidad, más específicamente del chico con el que te peleaste.

—¡Él no me gusta!— exclamó Julieta enojada, estaba segura que sus padres estaban paranoicos desde las vacaciones de invierno que había pasado con Uriel.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste que pensábamos eso?— Julieta iba a responder, pero su padre la detuvo rápidamente—. No importa. Solo queríamos saber si eras consciente de que es de ti.

—¿Un dolor en el…?

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase señorita— la detuvo Baz, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido un tanto apartado tomando tragos nerviosos a su café.

—Me refiero a… creo que era bastante obvio que… Él y tú…— Simon no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicar su punto.

*—Él no es nada de mí. Y antes de que me digan que no entiendo quiero que sepan que sí lo hago, no estoy ciega. Simplemente me gusta mi vida, y me gusta mi familia. Estoy bastante convencida de que no necesito a un idiota como primo. ¿Entienden?

-0-0-0-

Durante todo el viaje en tren, y después en coche, hasta su casa Julieta no dijo nada. Simon y Baz se miraban de reojo constantemente e intentaban hacer algún comentario sobre el camino… terminaron por rendirse muy pronto.

Una vez llegaron ella les pregunto si podían ir a comprar pan para la cena, lo que entendieron como un ruego por dejarla sola, y decidieron complacerla.

El viaje a la panadería también fue silencioso, y hasta cierto punto también incómodo. Simon tomo la mano de Baz todo el tiempo pero era más una forma de contenerlo que una señal de afecto. Ambos estaban preocupados, Julieta normalmente no paraba de hablar siempre que volvía a verlos después de pasar un tiempo en Watford.

Por suerte al regresar a su casa no la encontraron abrasada ni con ningún vidrio roto. Eso sí, el bote de basura tenía varias páginas del álbum de fotos de Julieta que Simon llevaba haciendo desde que tenía tres meses. Después de una rápida revisión descubrieron que todas ellas tenían de una u otra manera que ver con Uriel.

Baz sacó una arrugada caricatura que el hijo de Penny había hecho para Julieta cuando había entrado a Watford. La alisó con un hechizo y se la paso a su esposo que la guardo con cuidado. Sabían que ella se arrepentiría después por haberla tirado, aun así decidieron dejar el resto ahí.

Un par de días después hablando con Penny lo descubrieron: Uriel tenía novia.

-0-0-0-

No podían decir que les había ido tan mal en la primera ruptura de corazón de su hija. Después de tres días de apenas comer y estar encerrada todo el día en su habitación Julieta decidió que había tenido suficiente así que se "pintó" el pelo de azul y salió a buscar trabajo.

Consiguió uno de mesera en un hotel en una playa cercana. No le pagaban mucho, pero cumplía su propósito: mantenerla ocupada y darle un pretexto para decir que no cuando sus amigos (sobre todo Uriel) la invitaban a salir.

Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba con sus padres. Algo que a ellos secretamente les encantaba. Sobre todo porque había veces que era ella la que pagaba cuando iban al cine o a tomar un café, en vista de que ahora tenía su propio dinero e ignoraba a sus amigos.

Uno noche los cuatro (Anguis claramente incluido) se habían quedado en casa a ver una película Baz iba a hacer palomitas, Anguis estaba dormido en un sillón individual, no era muy grande apenas había alcanzado los 128cm, y Julieta se acurrucaba entre las alas de Simon como cuando era pequeña.

—¿Sabes? No necesito ningún otro hombre en mi vida. Con ustedes tengo suficiente— aseguro ella mientras se acurrucaba aún más y se quedaba dormida.

Simon sonrío mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Dos meses después Julieta les llamo emocionada, había empezado a hablar más con este chico Xavier y resulta que era bastante lindo. Ahora eran novios.

-0-0-0-

Penny choco con su cerveza la de su mejor amigo mientras veían a sus hijos platicando y jugueteando otra vez. Había sido duro verlos separados, pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Él la extraño mucho. ¿Sabes? Los colores en sus pinturas eran más oscuros de lo normal.

—Ella también lo extraño, pero no puedo decir que su latín haya sufrido— le respondió Simon haciéndola reír—. Ellos son tan distintos. ¿Crees que si no fuera por nosotros serían amigos?

—Seguramente no, pero no hay ningún universo donde tú y yo no seamos amigos, así que tampoco puede haber alguno donde ellos dos no lo sean— aseguró Penny con una sonrisa tierna.

En ese momento llego Micah y se sentó al lado de su esposa rodeándola con un brazo, se veía cansado pero estaba alegre. Ya solo faltaba media hora para media noche y por lo tanto Año Nuevo.

—Ya no son unos niños. ¿Verdad? La novia de Micah quería que fuera a pasar las fiestas con ella, pero como no vinieron el año pasado él dijo que no podía dejar sola a Julieta— comento él.

Simon los volteo a ver. Estaban intentando tocar el teclado y la batería que Uriel había comprado cuando le dio la locura de querer ser músico y se habían cambiado el cabello de color. Se comportaban como niños chiquitos, pero era bastante claro que ya no lo eran. Él ya iba a la universidad y a ella solo le quedaba un año y medio para que también lo hiciera, quería estudiar lenguas.

Julieta empezó a jalar a Baz del brazo para intentar convencerlo para que se uniera a su pequeña banda improvisada. Simon le dio un trago a su cerveza y sonrió, disfrutaría esto mientras pudiera.

-0-0-0-

Julieta dio su discurso de graduación, no rompería la tradición aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Usó partes del discurso de su padre y de su abuela más unas cuantas partes de su propia cosecha. Su tía Johanna lloro y el resto de sus tías se deshicieron en aplausos cuando termino. Sus padres fueron mucho más discretos.

Cuando bajo del estrado y fue a que toda su familia la abrazara un guapo chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises la seguía de cerca.

—Familia, él es Xavier, mi novio y el quinto mejor promedio de la clase— lo presentó Julieta orgullosa.

El chico parecía algo desgarbado, pero al parecer no era peligroso y era lo suficientemente inteligente para su niña. Aunque, dolorosamente para Simon y Baz, su hija había dejado por completo de ser una niña.

-0-0-0-

Ese verano se sintieron solos. Julieta se había ido con Xavier, su compañera de cuarto (Matilde) y la novia de esta a pasar las vacaciones en EUA con Uriel y su prometida. Les hubiera gustado negarse, pero ella definitivamente se lo merecía, aparte de que se había decidido por una Universidad cercana a su casa, así que viviría con ellos por al menos un tiempo más.

Hablaban con ella diario, así que se enteraban de como Matilde y ella habían decidido cortarse el pelo y cambiárselo de color cada día, de que Xavier y la prometida de Uriel se entendían maravillosamente, que la novia de Matilde se fracturo la muñeco cuando fueron a rapelear y del adorable perro de Uriel al que secuestraría si Anguis no fuera tan celoso.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Simon descolgó el teléfono lo primero que escucho fue una fuerte y repetitiva toz.

—¿Estas bien Julieta? ¿Quieres que vayamos por ti a la escuela?— le preguntó inmediatamente.

Si hubiera sido por él esa mañana no la hubiera dejado salir de su casa. Había tenido fiebre todo el fin de semana, pero los Pitch son unos testarudos y tanto ella como Baz habían asegurado que ese no era motivo suficiente para no cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

—No tranquilo, solo… ¿Esta papá ahí?— respondió ella con la voz un tanto ronca por la enfermedad.

—Sí, acaba de regresar de trabajar.

—¿Puedes pedirle que venga y poner el altavoz? Tengo algo importante que decirles, y no quiero esperar a llegar a casa.

Simon hizo lo que le pidió y cuando estuvieron los dos juntos ella lo soltó.

—Xavier me pregunto si quería irme a vivir con él. Yo en verdad quiero decirle que sí pero pensé que, en vista…

—Julieta si quieres decirle que sí no sé por qué estás hablando con nosotros— la interrumpió Baz mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su esposo—. Mi niña, si eso te hará feliz nosotros te apoyaremos.

Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado de la línea seguido de un acceso de toz.

—Gracias yo… No sé qué decir. Obviamente no me marchare ahora, aun hay que buscar un departamento y…

—Julieta— ahora fue el turno de Simon de cortarla—. Ve con él.

-0-0-0-

—Esto es para ustedes— dijo Julieta, mientras le tendía a sus padres el retrato que Uriel le había regalado cuando se había graduado de Watford.

—¿Cómo crees? Él te lo regalo a ti— intento detenerla Simon.

—Solo es para que me lo guarden, creo que por ahora lo necesitan más que yo— insistió, y tenía razón.

Después se giró hacia Anguis, que permanecía enredado en una silla, y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Por ti regresare en cuanto terminemos de instalarnos— le prometió a la serpiente que le enseño la lengua como respuesta, ella se la sacó de regreso.

Julieta tomó sus últimas maletas y salió de la casa acompañada de cerca por sus padres, que ya la habían ayudado a sacar el resto.

—¿Estarán bien sin mí?

—Bueno, vas a vivir como a quince minutos de aquí, así que si se nos olvida como respirar estoy seguro que podremos ir a buscarte— bromeó Baz, aunque su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, Julieta sonrió.

—Papá— dijo señalando a Simon con su varita— **Éstos no son los androides que están buscando** — recito para hacer desaparecer su cola que llevaba un rato dando latigazos, Simon se sonrojo.

—Está bien, no volveré a olvidar eso— prometió Baz que no se había dado cuenta de que solo había hechizado las alas esa mañana.

Julieta estiro los brazos y los tres formaron un cursi abrazo familiar que duro poco más de un par de minutos. Luego los dos se turnaron para besarla en la cabeza y desearle suerte.

—No te olvides de llamar. ¿Sí? — le pidió Simon y ella asintió mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas traicioneras que escurrían por sus mejillas.

Agarró una vez más sus cosas y se fue corriendo a la camioneta donde Xavier la esperaba. El novio de su hija hizo un movimiento con su mano para despedirse y arranco la camioneta.

Simon y Baz se quedaron ahí, tomados de la mano, mientras veían como su niña se alejaba cada vez más, e incluso se mantuvieron un rato más así después de que la camioneta desapareció en el horizonte.

—Otra vez somos solo tú y yo, Snow— le dijo Baz a su esposo—. Bueno, tendremos a Anguis por una semana o dos más, pero luego…

—Supongo que sí. ¿Crees poder soportarme todo para ti solito?— le pregunto Simon a él con una sonrisa cansada.

Había envejecido, ambos lo habían hecho. Penny se había encargado de hacer algunas averiguaciones y los vampiros continúan envejeciendo naturalmente hasta que toman sangre humana por primera vez. Y en vista de que Baz no tenía planes de hacerlo, continuarían envejeciendo juntos por lo que les quedara de vida.

Baz tomo la cara de Simon entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente durante un par de segundos.

—Creo que podría hacer un intento.

 _Bueno, sé que fue un regalo bastante atrasado, pero enserio le puse mucho amor. Solo como dato curioso te quería contar que tanto el aspecto, como el nombre y la mascota de la hija de Simon y Baz fueron elegidos completamente al azar. Ojala y haya cumplido tus expectativas._

 _Te quiere a ti y a todo el que lea esto: yo._


End file.
